helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Drachenorden Warship Corvus
The Corvus, or The Raven, is a Drachenorden Long Range Cruiser and a part of the Drachenorden Spacefleet of the New Timeline. Construction The Corvus was constructed at the Drachenorden Space Dock in Tau Ceti during the mid seventies as part of the Order's 'Cosmos' Armament plan. Class Distinctions The Corvus class was constructed alongside the Strigidae, Owl class, Long Range Cruisers. Raven Class Cruisers are generally used for long range patrols and are slightly inferior in firepower to the Strigidae class Long Range Cruiser. On average 5 Corvus class vessels were produced for every 3 Strigidae vessels. Deployment The Corvus as a long range cruiser serves primarily as with others of its designation as a warship to monitor and explore the Milky Way. In 1993 the Corvus along with the Goshhawk, the Goshawk being completed first, class Long Range Cruiser Accipiter engaged three Goa'uld Motherships. Following this incident both ships then carried out retaliatory strikes against the Goa'uld with Red Water enhanced nuclear weapons against industrial targets and several Jaffa population centers. Propulsion Sublight Slower than Light Travel is accomplished via a hybrid propulsion system more often than not. Faster than Light The Corvus mounts three hyperdrive generators, one of which is optimized for tactical 'short range' jumps. Stealth Propulsion The Corvus is capable of travelling a stealth mode using cold gasses to travel without engaging its active cloak. Stealth The Corvus is equipped with numerous active stealth features including hyperspace jammers and visual camo. ECM Corvus's ECM will prevent most enemies from targetting the vessel forcing them to fire blindly in the Corvus's direction. Defenses The Corvus like all drachenorden warships is equipped with a reinforced armored multihull as well as a powerful shield system. Armor Corvus's primary outer hull is heavily armored and is capable of sustained bombardment from enemy ships in the hundred + megaton range even if the primary shield is down. Primary Shield As its name implies the primary shield is designed expressly to defend the ship from combat with other advanced space faring powers. 'NBC' Shield The so called 'lite' shields employed by drachenorden vessels designed to protect against radiation, and biological weapon, this shield also acts to keep the ship from venting atmosphere in the event of a hull breach if the primary shield is not engaged. Anti Missile System Though the Corvus, and all Drachenorden warships, tend to rely on their shields to deal with enemy attacks the Long Ranger Cruiser is equipped with an advanced Anti Missile System for dealing enemy missiles, or fighters. Armament The Corvus is classed as Long Range Cruiser and is a very well armed vessel being intended to operate with either minimal support or as a fleet support element for capital ships as such it carries a number of heavy weapons Dinar anti ship Batteries As with most Drachenorden vessels the Corvus and other ships of its class are equipped with anti ship Dinar railgun batteries. Alpha Strike Nuclear Weapons The Corvus's sensors are some of the best the Drachenorden produces and the Corvus can use these sensors to program in targets into FTL capable nuclear missiles. The Corvus carries a magazine of 40 dial a yield Red Water enhanced Nuclear missiles, all of which are MIRV warhead. Directed Energy Weapons Long Range Cruisers, and most other warships of similar size, in the Drachenorden fleet are equipped with particle weapons. The weapons in use on the Corvus are characterized as producing Cyan beams of light and are of anti ship grade. Secondary Batteries The Corvus's secondary batteries serve the same purpose as Dual Purpose guns aboard naval warships, these are suited to provide highly accurate fire support for forces deployed to planets even when the Corvus is multiple AU away, though being in orbit is generally the preffered position to fire from. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon Category:Vehicle